


Meet Me In The Hallway

by Nandah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Pain, Song - Freeform, overcoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandah/pseuds/Nandah
Summary: Mario left Dortmund for Munich, there he finds barriers and develops a disease, he suffers quietly and alone in his new home with pain and anxiety.  Marco always having azars in Borussia with his injuries, decides to treat himself in Munich by staying as a guest at the best friend's house, there they find a new connection that will change the way one looks at each other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet Me in The Hallway - Götzeus Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459407) by gotzeussextape. 



April 28

 

 

 

 –  You must be tired of so much out of her room and see me in the hallway. -Mario Götze said. His voice was barely audible and choked with grief, but enough for Marco Reus to hear.

 

 – don't worry sunny, I know that here is the place that makes you more comfortable. -Marco Reus said hugging him in a padded armchair.

 

That Hallway. The only place in the luxurious House of Mario Götze that have good stories to tell, not all of them are good, because that narrow composed of a Chair, a mirror on the wall and a coffee table with a beautiful vase of Roses which is changed every week , that a love was born between the pain.

 –  I swear…I wanted to give you a great reception Woody, all these weeks so see me that way. Makes me ashamed - Götze said with his eyes closed

-you know that you also see me like that isn't it? You know that I came to treat me

 

-and here's caring me instead of himself. The good thing is that I can take care of you

 

\- I can also, and you know you should. It's like we're connected, you sneak out of the room, I still hear the fierce knock your heart and your heavy breathing, smell your sweat out and  this damn pain. -the blonde boy would recite while massaging the face of the ailing boy. I'm not going to abandon you Mario and know you won't abandon me. Even in our days happy.


	2. Chapter one

16 November 2015

Marco

 

It's been a few months, or a few years since Mario left Dortmund, for Munich. Not that I'm calling this item, yet I still feel that little thorn in my chest.

Stupid kid, even though I still showing that I still feel remorse for what happened he still fights to conquer me again. And did that idiot get it!  When I got injured before the 2014 World Cup I saw him crying on my shoulder regreting that I couldn't be with him in Brazil.

It broke me from the inside, that's when I realized it wasn't worth all that anger for that little fella. Everything changed when he honored me at the end of the cup.

I confess a tear escaped in my eyes when I saw the thousands of messages with the famous photo of him holding my shirt while he celebrated. It was the drop of water.

I had to ask him. So we get closer, finally. However I saw him so seriously in Munich lately, his game routines are being harmed and Guardiola only knows how to press him instead of helping him.

Once again the cursed word enters the vocabulary. Damn Guardiola.

On Wednesday I left several messages asking him what was going on? And why does he look so unhappy? He answered me by lying saying that everything was fine and that he was recovering from an injury he had.

Injury? How can he lie in the hard face? I know that garden dwarf when he lies and he's lying now.

All those videos posted on social networks working out like it was to get a physiocturist body all the time, why is he killing himself so much?

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter two

18 de novembro de 2015  
Mario

 

Every day it's harder to hide or lie to someone, Marco called me two days ago and as always suspicious of something. 

and rightly so. 

I haven't been feeling well in a while, and it looks like he's the only one watching.

 

By night I lay on the mattress and the damn pains begin to come. I've already communicated with the club doctor and he just gave me pain meds and a heavy, obvious physiotherapy guided me to keep me quiet.

I hate silence how will I receive support if the people I love the most in the world can't know what I feel? How am I going to get through this alone?

At dawn my eyes hardly rested, my fingers dedicate writing messages to distract, yet I can barely see the iPhone screen because my eyes are boarded in tears, the hiccup entered my throat and the noise of the moaning came out along with it. 

I hated crying loudly, but it was involuntary.  Seconds later my messages signated, it was Marco calling me.

 **Babe Marco:** Are you awake?

 

I cleaned the tears and wrote

 

 **You** : hm yep I lo$t the slep

 

 **Babe Marco:** Mario What's going on?

 

 **You:** what?

 

 **Babe Marco:** Mario I know you, every time you write that way you're crying.

 

 **You** : ahhm because I was writing with one hand alone.

 

 **Babe Marco** : what ridiculous excuses I'll call you

 

There was no time for me to say  "You don't have to! " He called me in a matter of seconds.  And now how am I going to disguise my crying voice?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. chapter three

November 18, 2015  
Marco

I waited for him to answer my call, strange that he took so long to say hello. His voice was boarded as if his nose was clogged. I thought so. He was crying.

-Why the hell are you crying, Mario? -I said on the phone.   
-Your mistake, I'm a little cold. -he said sniffing.   
-first injury, then flu what lie will you tell me today Mr. Mario Götze?   
-and why do you suspect so much of what I say, Mr. Reus?   
-Because I know the truth. You tell me right away!   
-and why would I say you're not my best friend?! Remember you told me that?   
-Damn Mario, you know this was a long time ago and I was upset you know I apologized! Don't use it against me. I'm trying to redeem myself. -I spoke with bitterness in my voice and received a silence on the other side of the line.   
Mario?   
-I'm sorry... I'm embarrassed now. -his voice was low as if he represented his shame at that moment.   
-Don't worry, we'll leave this discussion aside and tell me what's going on. -Once again I received a silence as an answer-fuck your garden dwarf, how am I going to help you if you don't tell me what's going on? -I complained for your non-response.   
-I'm feeling pain. -Oh, that was it!

Oh...


	5. Chapter Four

November 18, 2015  
Mario

 

If I was crying for the pain, I felt like crying for another reason. How can he turn off like that in my face? I knew he didn't care about my problem. How stupid I am to have told him that.  
I got up to take a bath to calm this agony of the body and I went back to pretending to sleep. When I almost fell asleep I heard the doorbell ringing in the middle of the night.   
With difficulty I stood up and wonder who is with a half sleepy voice.  
-It's me, Mario. -Was it Marco's voice or was I too sleepy? I opened the door and saw him enter quickly as a ghost.   
-How did you get here so fast?  
-I took a flight.  
-What? Why did you come?-I asked him, and rub my eye.  
-I'm sorry I woke you, Mario, but I couldn't let you go through this alone. You look weird, man. I'm mega worried. -he threw his bag on the couch and took off his shoes as if he was arriving from work late at home.  
I confess a little smile arose in my labio

-So, how are you feeling now? -he went on.   
-Ahm The effect of the remedy has acted, I think I can sleep peacefully now without it. -he smiled and suggested in sleeping in the guest room I showed him the house quickly he then thanked him. Before he entered the guest room I called him

-Hey Marco...-I saw him turn around. -Thanks for flying up here, you're a great friend. -I saw a smile on his face and then the color of the gray door.

That night I slept in peace

 


	6. Chapter five

February 05, 2016  
Marco

Despite the seemingly distant distance, the criticism being imposed on Mario is making me deeply irritating. Every 5 interview for Club 4 is asking about Mario and with comments asking if he was dumb for having left for money. I swallowed it dry and responded with irony or sometimes didn't even answer.

The pains that Mario feels every day are weirdest, his performance in Bayern is going from bad to worse, although Guardiola is a great technician every day I am having a super rancidity with his person. On Tuesday the Bayern had played, and once again saw that he pressed the dwarf as if it were a sandwich in a sandwiches.

On Wednesday I decided to send you a text taking advantage that was online.

 **You:** Mario Why don't you talk to get out of this team?!

 **Dwarf :** Hey don't talk like that, Marco! I'm just having a bad phase you know that! Don't blame the club.

 **You:** I feel it's my duty to detonate who detonates you.

 **Dwarf :** Have you lost your mind, Marco? Things are going to work out, I swear.

You: to swear to Mario, it is always so you want to always prove that you are well killing yourself for nothing.

 **Dwarf :** And who said I want to prove something?

 **You:** So tell me why you live in the gym always hurting your muscles and when you come home you get food and cry in pain?

 **Dwarf :** Have you been Stalkeando Marco Reus?

 **You:** I Stalker? I just know you, Mario. That's right, buddy. It is not worth doing all this and not receiving necessary support.

 **Dwarf :** : I receive understood? I just can't answer the height. Bayern is giant Marco I just feel like I'm never enough to understand.

 **You:** For me you and enough

 **Dwarf :**.......

 **You** :....?

 **Dwarf :** I'm going to pretend I didn't read the flirtation.

You don't get tired of being an idiot, right?

 **Dwarf :** It's serious.

 **You:** OK Let's leave this thing out! I'm going to talk to the BVB coach to announce the interest in your person. Good night

I didn't expect him to finish answering and turn off his cell phone, and I prayed for the day early. Because tomorrow I have an important game to play.


	7. Chapter six

17 February 2016  
Mario

 

While I watched that game, in my mouth I had a lot of swearing, I was at home watching Marco get injured again. What the hell is that karma against him?  
I took a deep breath, and I swore once more.   
Then my heart froze when I realized tears in Marco's face and a certain irritation on his face. Oh, jeez. Because he always.

At the end of the night I received the news that Marco will leave the hospital, I had already been accompanied by a personal trainer and had also taken my remedies, sitting in my usual armchair, I've keyted a message to him that immediately answered me

 **You** : Babe are you okay?

 **Babe Marco:** Yesterday I was complaining that I gave you a flirtation now you're flirting with me?

 **You:** Don't play with me Marco! I saw you crying today after the game, are you okay?

 **Babe Marco:** I'm fine silly, I was just angry once again, being unable to help my team.

I deduced a cry behind those messages, he loved what he did but there's always a barrier to it.

 **You:** Are you crying?

 **Babe Marco:** Are you using my gifts of deduction against myself?

 **You:** Marco...

 **Babe Marco:** No. I said I'm fine, after that, My manager talked to me. He said I'd have to take a drastic stance. We then decided that I would treat with a physiotherapist who lives there in Munich, Mario

 **You:** man this is good.

 **Babe Marco:** Can I stay with you for a while and make this recovery?

 **You:** You know you can come here when you want Marco, you've always been my guest:)

We close the conversation with laughter, finally spend my distractions with my friend.   
But at the end of the conversation my physiotherapist sent me a message saying that I had talked to Guardiola about my slow development.   
At that moment I froze. Damn I wasn't ready enough, how do I deliver my report like this?

And so I spent another night anxious and sleepless.


	8. Chapter seven

February 20, 2017  
Mario

I saw that boy with the most blond hair that mine, come in one more time with those damn crutches, he was standing at the door and I looked at his foot and semicmessed my eyes and grinding my teeth.

-I'm almost afraid of you assault my foot. -he drew my attention to his face that seemed to have a fun expression.

-What fun face is this Marco? I'm really pissed that it happened again. -I turned my face to the side, squeezing my fists. He walked with a little trouble to me and gave me a clumsy hug because of the crutches.

-Stop being silly Mario, I'll be fine OK? -he spoke a little muffled.

I took him to the guest room and unpacked his suitcase. His laughing gaze made me more nervous still because he was debauching from my willingness to keep his clothes and take care of him as if he were a baby.

-Don't get used Marco Reus! That's a warning. And another don't even dare go down the stairs at all times. -I left the warning and went to the kitchen on the underside of the house. Seconds next, I heard the TV in the room being turned on. -MARCO?!! - I screamed of the kitchen

-I didn't down the stairs. -he ironized. I went over there with a popcorn-bucket

-and went down how? Flying?

-No, I went down sliding off the railing. -he gave a fun laugh I went crazy.

-If you had fallen, You're irresponsible! -I slapped him on his arm and he still laughed. how could you?!

-You're worse than my mom, Mario! -He talked and took the popcorn from my hand and concentrated on TV.

Naughty boy! However I was still happy to have his company in my house. I feel less lonely.

 


End file.
